


Save Your Job

by flowersarefree



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersarefree/pseuds/flowersarefree
Summary: Sometimes punishment is fun. A naughty self-insert story. Borderline non-con.





	Save Your Job

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more chapters if this gets popular, but for right now this is a one shot.
> 
> Please remember that this is a work of pure fantasy that does not in any way mirror actual events. Please do not repost or steal, and please for the love of God do not repost anywhere actual EXO members can see it.

“____!!” your boss screamed. This couldn’t be good. In fact, you knew it wasn’t; after an unfortunate coffee accident, there was now a huge, brown stain on his (white!) Italian leather sofa. He hadn’t come in that morning so you thought you might be able to escape the day undetected. You thought.

‘Shit! He must have come in during lunch…’ But pondering the when and how was pointless now. There he was, 5 ft of strict intimidation standing in the door frame and glowering at you from across the office. You heard the elevator doors close behind you, signalling that it was far, _far_ too late to run and pretend you hadn’t heard.

You expected the tirade to begin right away, but he just jerked his head toward the office and stormed back in. You shuffled behind, like a prisoner to the gallows.

“You want to explain this to me?” he fumed, gesturing to the stained cushion. “You want to explain how some idiot managed to ruin a $30,000 sofa?!” You had tried to hide you flub up by flipping it over, but there it lie back in its original position. Because _of course_ he’d be able to tell.

“Ah, well, actually-”

“Don’t even start,” he growled. “We both know only the secretary - **you** \- has the other key to this office when I’m out. Just like we both know that this is the third thing you managed to fuck up this week alone. There’s no point in asking how you’re going to pay me back for this, because I know you can’t. No; the only question is, what am I going to do about _you_?”

Welp, this was it. You began to wonder how you were going to explain getting fired to your cat. But suddenly, the air seemed to go out of him. One moment he was almost shaking with barely-suppressed rage, the next he sighed and began massaging the back of his neck. You almost felt bad to see it.

He turned to face you. Looking at you square in the eyes, he announced, “Beg for it.”

For a moment, you were struck dumb. “I- I beg your pardon?”, you stammered. Surely he couldn’t be-

“You’re not stupid, so don’t give me that look now. I think we both know the next words out of my mouth. Unless, you get on your knees and beg for it.”

‘This asshole!’ you fumed. ‘Who does he think he is?!’ But for all your bluster, you needed this job. Like really, **really** needed this job. Slowly, reluctantly, you sank to your knees. You kept you back upright in a bitter attempt to keep some pride, but it wasn’t working.

“Please…” Your face burned hot. “Please let me keep my job.” You managed the bare minimum of courage to look up at him - he stared back down at you, fingers resting on his lips and weird gleam in his eye. Was it just your imagination, or was he getting off on this?

“And what are you going to do to convince me?” His voice was a lot quieter now, almost a murmur.

“Anything.” You didn’t know what else to say, but if he wanted to see you grovel then you’d give the bastard a show. “I’ll do anything Mr. Kyung-Soo tells me to if he’ll let me-”

“ _That’s_...enough,” he unexpectedly cut you off. You could hear him audibly swallow, as he turned away from you. If you didn’t know any better, there was a flush of red on his ears. Suddenly he seemed to recollect himself.

“You say you’ll do anything?” His gaze pierced into you.

“Yes.”

“Whatever I tell you?”

“Yes. I’ll do whatever you want me to.”

“Then…” His hands moved from being crossed against his chest and slowly lowered his pants fly. “Suck it.”

A record scratch went off in your head. “W-what?”

“I’m already stretched thin as it is, you know, and your little accident with the coffee hasn’t helped. If you want a second chance and you can’t pay me back for cleaning this thing, then help me relax. I want you to suck me off.”

His pants lowered just enough to allow himself to reach in and pull out his growing erection. A sparse patch of hair covered his groin. His dick was average length while still only half-erect, but had a girth that already filled his broad hands. You watched as he pumped himself to full mast, running one hand along the smooth, pale length and working the dark pink tip with the other.

What the hell, a little voice you were scandalized to hear whispered in your ear. Not like you’ve been burning up the sheets at home. And domineering as he was, Kyung-Soo was far from unattractive. Thick, glossy black hair; dark, moody almond eyes set into everclear ivory skin. He had a jawline that could cut rocks and pouty pink lips that looked like they would taste delightful. And office gossip had it that he was a lot more built under those buttoned-up shirts than he let on. Honestly, if you knew him as anything but your scary boss, you’d dream of getting his number.  
Besides, dignity doesn’t pay the rent.

You grabbed the length in your hands - it was hot and already slick with precum. A hesitant lick got you a taste of it, salty and a little sour against your tongue, and wrenched a low moan from his pursed lips. Funny, so he could feel pleasure after all. Suddenly you found yourself wanting to hear more new sounds coming from that sardonic mouth.

You licked all around the head first, swirling it around your tongue and flicking it across his weeping hole, before pulling it into your mouth and giving it a long, firm suck. You were rewarded with another mouthful of pre-cum as Kyung-Soo’s hands flew to the back of your head, burying his fingers in your hair with a loud groan. You glanced up for a pleasant surprise - that normally humorless face was now glossed over in pleasure, brows knitted and lips parted, gasping for air.

His eyes opened and burned right back into yours. “Keep going…” he gasped. “Few more of those and you’ll have your job back.”

“Looks like a few more of those and I’ll have a raise!”

“So she has wit, after all,” he chuckled, partially to himself. “You’ll have to make me cum first before we talk about that. And we’re only just getting started. Now, suck.” He punctuated his command by holding your head in place and thrusting back into your mouth.

Instead, you wormed your fingers into the space just above his zipper and took a firm grip in his balls.

“Aiyah, ____, what are you doing?!”

“You want to get off?” you said coyly, popping his dick back out of your mouth. “Then just watch.” You loosened your grip slightly and began caressing his manhood, while the other grabbed hold of his thick shaft and began stroking it. Once it was good and covered in precum and saliva, you placed the head back between your lips and began working it all the way in.

It wasn’t easy - his cock was barely halfway in and already filled up your entire mouth - but there was no problem that couldn’t be solved with enough saliva!

You dragged your tongue against the bottom of his dick and hummed. His breathing hitched and began to come in strained gasps as you pulled back, sliding his hard cock back into the cold air before slurping it right back in your hot, willing throat. A surprise trail of tangy cum snaked down the back of your throat, causing you to swallow to avoid choking. All at once he jerked, slamming it into the back of your throat and holding it there with a hiss.

“I said that’s enough, you little tease…!” he growled. “I don’t want to come just yet… So here’s what we’re going to do - you keep sucking it while I fuck that pretty little mouth of yours.” He adjusted his grip so that one hand now rested on your neck, keeping your head tilted towards him. “And look at me while you do it.”

As much as you hated to admit it, seeing Kyung-Soo panting and wild-eyed for his release was rather _hot_. You could imagine him throwing you against that damn couch and fucking you sore, that fat dick stretching out your wet pussy, fingers digging into your hips…

Suddenly your underwear felt too tight.

He started off slow, keeping his thrusts short to avoid choking you. His breaths came in ragged gasps as you kept humming and teasing it, enjoying the feel of his wet dick slipping between your lips. Precum now freely leaked down your throat, spattering against your tongue. When your mouth got too full of assorted fluids, you swallowed around him again.

“Ugh! Oohhh shit…” he groaned, dick twitching. He suddenly pulled out and squeezed the base, stopping his own orgasm. “Yeah, just like that. But don’t swallow again until I tell you. Ready?”

You nodded, watching his cock throb absentmindedly. You were all caught up in the flow now, needing this release almost as much as he did. When he returned his hands to their position, you grabbed his thighs tight and gobbled it up eagerly, pushing yourself to take it to the hilt.

“God, your lips look so good stretched around my fat cock…” he moaned. His thrusts came faster, harder, the silence filled by his own gasps and the sound of you slurping your way all along his dick. You felt his stomach muscles begin to contract with spasms that made his dick twitch and bounce around your mouth.

“Ah shit, almost there..! So fucking close…..”

Sure enough, a few thrusts later and Kyung-Soo finally bust his nut. Streams of bitter, salty cum covered the inside of your mouth and dribbled down your chin. His bruising grip held you in place while he rode out his orgasm. Finally, he backed out, letting his softened cock bounce against your lips.

“Now swallow,” he commanded. You obeyed, savoring the feel of his thick, hot cum slip down your throat. Kyung-Soo wiped what was left on you chin with his finger and popped it in your mouth. “You like that?”

“Mm-hmm,” you thrummed. You were almost in a dream-like state, trying to process what just happened through a cloud of your own arousal.

“I bet you do. How ‘bout I make this your job instead? Looks like being my little cum-sleeve suits you.”

He looked down at you thoughtfully. Hair in disarray, neck beaded with sweat, and cheeks flush with afterglow - it thrilled you to think that only you’d seen him like this. After a few moments he picked you up and kissed you hard. You were right; those lips were delicious.

They were vaguely sweet and felt pillowy pressed against your own. His tongue slipped between your lips and you could taste his saliva, intoxicating as it mixed with the taste of his own cum. His hips pressed into yours - a warm hand snaked up your skirt and cupped your ass, giving it a firm squeeze. You were about to start begging again, but this time for something a little more fun than a job. But suddenly, he broke the kiss.

“Go home and clean yourself off,” he said, putting you down and going back to his old self. “If you really want to keep working here, I want you back bright & early on Monday morning. No panties.” He said all this as he took you by the hand and led you back to the elevator.

“W-wait, you mean-”

“And one more thing,” he interrupted, this time with a boyish grin and pulling you close. “No touching yourself. I want you yearning for me all weekend. From now on, that’s your job.”


End file.
